


A Favorite Fan Fantasy

by macaparket



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Bondage, Light BDSM, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaparket/pseuds/macaparket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and John are having fun reading fan fiction about themselves. See what happens when they reenact it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Favorite Fan Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a tiny, tiny fantasy that was born in my mind after John's comment in "People Magazine". It's not beta-ed so any error is mine and my own but I hope you'll enjoy it.

**A Favorite Fan Fantasy**

John and Simon were sitting next to a huge oak desk adorning this week’s hotel room for their set of concerts in New York City. John’s lap-top was open in front of them and it appeared as though they were reading a story.

“Oh god. They got that spot on, didn’t they Charlie?” laughed John, pointing at one of the paragraphs on screen.

“ _Simon kissed all over John’s torso, nipping and licking every few times until he got to his straining cock, which by now was begging for attention. “Please,” John begged. “Please what?” Simon asked. “Touch me… suck me… just do something! I can’t take it anymore,” he screamed,”_ read Simon and let out a chuckle. “Indeed. I did like to make you beg didn’t I?”

John let out a gasp when he felt the singer’s breath on his neck. “Ah! You sure did… and you still do.”

“I wonder what they’d do if they found out that most of the thing they write about are true?” murmured Simon as he lavished attention on the other man’s neck and clavicle.

“Bet we’d have a whole lot of fan mail asking for details. I already teased them a bit last year in that People Mag interview. ‘I don’t remember, but if we had had…’,” his words got caught in his  throat as the other man nipped his ear lobe, which caused John to lose all sense of control and need for conversation.

His hands moved to Simon’s hair while his mouth moved in for a passionate kiss, pushing Simon back into his chair and straddling his thighs. No resistance met him when he licked Simon’s lower lip and pushed his tongue into Simon’s mouth.

Their tongues tangled wildly, passionately only serving to increase the desire building inside of them. When John bit his lip, Simon whimpered and pushed his jean clad erection into John’s crotch.

Suddenly John giggled.

“What?” Asked Simon raising his eyebrow.

“Sorry. Your beard, it tickles,” shrugged John apologetically. “Maybe it’s time you shaved it?”

“No way,” pouted Simon. “I like my beard just the way it is.”

“Oh no need to go all puppy dog eyes on me. You know I love you with it. It makes you look like a teddy bear,” said John with a grin.

“A teddy bear you, say?! Well… rawr,” Simon growled at John, pouncing once again on his mouth.

No words were needed anymore. They knew each other so well that they almost finished each other’s sentences. They had been lovers for years ever since their first tour and even though they were both married and happy with their spouses, their affair still lasted on. Through thick and thin they had been together and this was not a bond one so easily broke. On lonely night during tiresome tours they offered each other mental as well as physical comfort.

John stood from Simon’s lap and pulled the older man towards the bed, all the while divesting himself of his clothes. He lay on the stretching his long limbs like a cat.

Simon followed his example and slowly crawled on top of in a feline predator like fashion.

“You were teasing me all night on stage. Now it’s time for me to return the favor and reenact some of that story we were reading today,” Simon whispered into John’s ear making him tremble with desire and anticipation. “Stay still. Do not dare move a muscle.”

John had no choice but to obey. Simon’s tone left no room for questioning.

What happened next was no different than the scene they had read before. Simon kissed all over the bass player’s torso, nipping and licking every few times until he got to his straining cock, which by now was begging for attention. Even the dialog was like the scripted one.

Just when John thought he couldn’t take it anymore, Simon lowered his hot, wet mouth onto his cock. It felt like heaven and only a after a couple eager licks on the underside, he was shooting his load into Simon’s throat.

“Holy shit, Charley that was…” John’s voice was dreamy and his words got lost in a huge blissful sigh.

Simon’s chuckle sounded in the otherwise silent room.

“My turn now. Let me just put on some music first.”

John nodded his head, unable to move and still caught in the post orgasmic feeling.

Moments later Nine Inch Nails’ “Closer” filled the air and he recognized the “Fuck Fest” playlist he had created some time ago and had planned on showing to Simon.

_“You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you/You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you…”_

“I see you found my gift,” said John as he sat up on the bed as he watched Simon stalk towards him like a predator, a condom already rolled down on his length.

“Oh yes I did. How long have you been keeping this from me Nigel?”

 _“Oh bugger,”_ thought John followed by a wicked grin. _“He called me Nigel. Now I’m definitely in trouble.”_

“A week,” he replied.

“And when were you planning on sharing?” The singer’s voice was laced with a dominant undertone and John immediately knew what he wanted to play.

“Soon Sir. It was a surprise for you.”

“Oh I see. Well now I plan on enjoying my surprise. Roll over, ass in the air!” Ordered Simon.

_“I want to fuck you like an animal/I want to feel you from the inside/I want to fuck you like an animal/My whole existence is flawed…”_

John scrambled to quickly obey his order and was soon in the desired position. Immediately he felt the welcome heat of Simon’s palm on his ass, followed by the cool of the lubricant. One, then two fingers invaded his tight puckered hole and the bassist moaned at the feeling. Not even ten minutes after his last orgasm and he was already getting hard again.

Simon seemed to notice it and runned a few teasing fingers down his cock.

A groan sounded from John’s mouth and he tried to push down on Simon’s teasing fingers, but Simon wouldn’t have any of it. He removed his hand and grasped John’s waist firmly holding him in place.

“Hold still!” He growled. “Or I won’t fuck you at all tonight!”

The other man’s movements instantly stopped and his lover continued with his ministrations.

Very soon Simon deemed John ready.

The song in the background had long since changed and now “I was made for loving you” by Kiss was playing.

_“I was made for lovin’ you baby/You were made for lovin’ me/And I can’t get enough of you baby/Can you get enough of me.”_

_“Perfect to start with – not too fast and not too slow,”_ thought Simon.

Very slowly he entered John and his friend let out an ear piercing scream signaling his pleasure.

“Please Sir…. Fuck me… Please…” John begged in a breathless voice.

Feeling too aroused, but not wanting to end their game too quickly, Simon started fucking John with slow, measured thrusts just in the right rhythm with the music.

For John this was agony. All of his senses were in overload. All he could hear was Simon’s moans, all he could feel was his cock inside him and his hands on him. He was going to come and soon.

“Sir… can I come please?!” he pleaded.

“No! You will wait until I tell you!”

Groaning in frustration, John tried to control his orgasm.

The song was changing and the very familiar drum intro to “Some like it hot” sounded. He was expecting some kind of reaction from Simon on the Power Station song and got one just when his bass kicked in.

_“We want to multiply, are you gonna do it/I know you’re qualified, are you gonna do it/Don’t be so circumscribed, are you gonna do it/Just get yourself untied, are you gonna do it.”_

“Doesn’t it will nice, being fucked to your own bass sound?” Whispered Simon in his ear as he sped up his hips.

“Yes! God, I love it when you talk dirty!”

“Oh you like dirty talk, he?! Do you have any idea how good you look right now spread out for me on this bed, giving into my will, surrendering to my ever whim? It feels so good to fuck you. Maybe tomorrow I’ll even snog you on stage if you’re lucky enough. And the afterwards I’ll suck your cock in the dressing room, before taking you back to the room and fucking you until you can’t take it no more,” the  singer’s last words were almost yelled out as he tried to stave off coming.

But John couldn’t take it anymore. Orders be damned he let go, Simon’s dirty talk was throwing him right of the edge.

His muscles clamped down on Simon which triggered his orgasm too. They both yelled out, their voices melting with the song playing in the background, god know which one it was now.

Feeling spent Simon collapsed on top of John, but had enough energy and common sense to put both of them in a spooning position so he didn’t crush him.

Just then he noticed the song playing in the background. “You shook me all night long” by AC/DC.

_"’Cause the walls start shaking/The earth was quaking/My mind was aching/And we were making it and you-“_

“Fitting song, he Johnny?” He said as he nuzzled John’s ear.

“Not quite, we still have a while to go for it to be all night,” John’s drowsy voice responded.

Simon’s booming laugh filled the room. “Well just give me a minute; I’m sure I can make it true.”


End file.
